


Janna Does Illegal Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, One Shot, did i use that term right? idk anymore, it was supposed to be janna-centric, literal trash i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Knowledge is cool and all but it can also be, like, a gateway to suffering or whatever, y'know? So, to answer your question, no, I most definitely have not been watching you for the past hour."or"Yeah she breaks into people's houses a lot, you just gotta get used to it."ft. Starco. Lots of it.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly & Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Janna Does Illegal Shit

The quiet tranquility of Marco's room was comforting, especially at this late hour. Star was sprawled out on Marco's bed, while he sat lazily at his desk, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. The faint noise of some Love Sentence song could be heard over the sound of soft breathing coming from both sides of the room.

Despite not having any sort of power in this new world, both Star and Marco have been putting a lot of effort into uniting Mewni and Earth. They couldn't help but feel responsible for this whole ordeal (probably because they literally caused it). Unfortunately, putting actual effort into things does have its downsides.

With bags under his eyes, Marco slowly stood up and dragged his feet over to his bed, only to flop down on top of Star. He adjusted himself so he was laying next to her, his face buried in her shoulder. And as one does when the one they admire does something oh, so admirable, Star shifts her body so that she's facing him with her hands on his waist. Marco looks up at her with exhaustion and the only thing she can think to do is gently kiss him on the forehead.

Their little moment was interrupted by a quiet crunch sound. They both look up to see Janna sitting right where Marco was seconds ago, eating a bowl of popcorn, looking as if she didn't just break into someone's house at 1 in the morning.

" _What the hell?_ " Marco whispered, confused beyond comprehension.

"Hey, guys," Janna calmly replied, tossing another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

It took Marco and Star a second to actually process whatever the _fuck_ they were witnessing. Star sat up, unsure of whether or not she was hallucinating.

"How did you get in here?" Star asked.

"Just, like, don't worry about it, dude," came Janna's response.

"How long have you been here?"

_"Long enough."_

"What does that even _mean_?" Marco chimed in.

Janna chuckled. "Look, are you gonna ask me why I'm in your house at 1 am, or are you gonna sit there lookin' like you're seeing a ghost."

"Okay, fine. What are you doing in Marco's house at 1 in the morning?" Star questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, first of all, I could ask you the same thing," Janna scoffed, picking up a piece of popcorn with her index and middle fingers and eating it. "I'm here beacuse I'm bored and you guys are awake. Also, on an unrelated note, you might wanna find that camera I put on Marco."

"Ugh. I forgot about that," Marco commented.

"Enough of the questions already, let's go, like, commit felonies or something," Janna complained.

Star slid back down onto the bed. "Yeah, sure, but can it wait until tomorrow or something? I just want _sleep_ , man," she said, her words beginning to slur.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just steal something and be on my way," Janna sighed. She lingered for a minute, probably stealing something they'd have to go pick up from her place later, before climbing through the window and closing it behind her. 

Marco turned to face Star, resting his arm lazily on her hip. "Hey, Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that window locked when we got here?"

"Yeah, why?" She thought about it for a second before whispering, "Oh. Honestly, I'm not even surprised at this point."

Marco lets out a little giggle. "Hey, Star?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Marco."


End file.
